


Patience, kæru

by Blccdhound



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: A tiddy is touched people, Continuation of my first story, Gen, Kinda fluff, Other, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blccdhound/pseuds/Blccdhound
Summary: Bloodhound, Mirage, and Bangalore are the victors of today’s game. Surprising nobody.After a small celebration at Mirage’s bar flops, Bloodhound decides to take the tipsy Bangalore home.





	Patience, kæru

**Author's Note:**

> Second story baby.  
> I wanted to develop their relationship and I kinda rushed it. I feel like Bangalore was a bit out of character because writing romance is hard as fuck. Especially with her, holy shit guys. I never write romance ever, and I was so lost I’m sorry if it’s shit.  
> It’s a bit of a slow burner considering how long it is, but I promise you, some stuff does happen. It’s mostly Bloodhound and Bangalore taking turns taking care of each other. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Blood x Bangalore, which is weird considering how well they work together? Maybe it’s because it’s actually impossible to write her doing romantic shit without it seeming out of character. Either way, I wanted one. So I wrote one.
> 
> If y’all know how to write romance please tell me, it’s so hard oml.
> 
> I also wrote this at 1 am and edited it at 3 am. If there’s any mistakes point them out I guess. Or I’ll reread in the morning and fix them.
> 
> Anyways, thank you !! 💖

“You are the Apex Champions,”  
A knife slipped from the hands it had been held in just a moment before. The sound of it hitting the ground drowned out by the cry of glee from a nearby teammate and the triumphant fanfare playing from hidden speakers.  
Bloodhound turned towards the person next to them, standing over the still remaining corpse of their slain enemy.  
“Powerful slátra,” They congratulated, saluting the soldier, who returned the gesture.  
The sound of an air ship was rapidly approaching, the massive jets were almost deafening, and left a slight ringing in the ears as it pulled close.  
A door opened like a gaping mouth and out slipped two masked guards who escorted the reigning champions into the drop ship. They always rushed the end of the games.  
The three teammates, waved their last goodbyes to the fading drones as the drop ship pulled up and away.  
Mirage was blowing kisses, Bangalore was showing off the still wet blood that splattered her getup, and Bloodhound was standing further back, not really doing much more than staring off into the distance.  
Before they could even turn around an arm was locked around their neck, pulling them close to the culprit’s chest. Another faced joined them against the chest and a cheerful voice came from above them.  
Mirage’s of course.  
“Hey what about some drinks. I’ve got a nice little bar in mind, literally I own it,” he bragged not so subtly, squeezing a bit on their necks.  
Bangalore punched Mirage in the gut and slipped out of her headlock, glaring at the slowly crumpling over legend.  
“That’s fair, I deserved that,” he grumbled, regaining his breath. With a quick exhale he stood up again. “Offer still stands, even after a punch to the gut,”  
Bloodhound thought for a moment. Three Apex Legends, going to a bar owned by one of the said Legends. Yeah, it was going to be swamped with people. Even if Mirage managed to close it, everyone would be watching them.  
Through a tv was one thing, through a narrow piece of glass, completely different.  
“I’m sorry my friend, but I-“  
“Why the hell not, you really pulled it together at the end there, I’m proud of you.” Bangalore interrupted, glancing at Bloodhound, an eyebrow cocked.  
Bloodhound sighed quietly and nodded in agreement. Why was she like this?  
“Excellent, I promise the bar will be closed to the public. Ex- ixclu- just for us, VIP only,” he laughed.

The bar was… rough to say the least. Not the place you’d expect to see multimillion dollar murders.  
It had a rather rustic vibe to it and was located off some odd street in some city somewhere in Solace. Not exactly the most noticeable place. Or that would be the case, if Mirage hadn’t constantly plugged his own place during the games.  
A casual mention in a conversation, a quick fact when introducing himself, things like that, which made the place extremely well known extremely fast. Even without Mirage, or Elliot, running the place it’d be popular.  
Thankfully, Elliot had basic common sense (sometimes) and had black tinted windows. Making it nearly impossible to pick out anything happening on the inside or outside.  
The three Legends sat at the bar counter as a MRVN Elliot had picked up got them their drinks.  
It was quiet, apart from the constant yammering of Elliot, who had perfectly positioned himself between Anita and Bloodhound. Causing him to be the center of attention even when the conversation drifted from what he’d started.  
The current topic, how much of a lightweight Mirage was, despite his circumstances. Oh so gratefully brought up by Anita, who’d noticed Elliot was one his first while she was finishing her third.  
Elliot grumbled something about not drinking his merchandise before ordering another drink from the MRVN.  
Bloodhound hadn’t even started on theirs, they just stared emptily at it. Their mind was racing, and they weren’t entirely sure why. After a rocky start with the whole peacekeeper to Mirage’s face, the game had gone pretty well. Which was obvious.  
I guess getting chewed out by Anita was more effective than she had lead on.  
Maybe that was it, Mirage getting chewed out and embarrassed? No. If Anita hadn’t yelled at him he’d do worse and probably embarrass himself some other way, again.  
Maybe it was what she’d said, or how she’d said it? She talked about Bloodhound as if they were closer than imagined, the way her tone shifted from anger to admiration—  
“Ey Blood, what’s wrong buddy?” Mirage questioned, poking Bloodhound lightly on the shoulder.  
“You’ve been like stone the entire time, your drink is gonna get… cold? Or lukewarm maybe…” he trailed off for a second, looping his attention back around when Bloodhound began to get up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“The restroom,” they spoke, turning around and heading away immediately.  
Elliot just stared at Bloodhound as they headed in the wrong direction and gawked as Anita stood up and followed suit. Deciding it wasn’t worth the haste, Elliot turned around, they’d figure out where the bathroom was on their own.  
“You know the bathroom is the other direction right.” Anita leaned against the wall, staring at where Bloodhound had wound up.  
They were inside some sort of hallway that lead to a secret back exit. Bloodhound stood close to the door, looking towards the outside, and Anita stood in the narrow passage way, blocking from where they’d come.  
Bloodhound took their hand off the door handle and turned around.  
“I was going to get some fresh air.”  
“With a mask on?”  
Anita’s eyebrow was cocked again and Bloodhound had backed themself into a corner. They didn’t know what to say, they didn’t know what they were trying to do. Part of it was to leave. Part of it was hoping this exact thing would happen. And part of it was Bloodhound genuinely didn’t know where the bathroom was.  
“You were killing it at the very start, you killed that FNG like a pro and went off and took care of yourself.” She stepped a little closer to Bloodhound, her arms folded lightly. “Then you fell apart, we’re the perfect duo and you didn’t even use your ult to see through my smoke once. We’ve been on teams before and that’s the first time you pulled a stupid move like that,” She grumbled.  
Bloodhound knew. Of course they did, it was a stupid move. There was a reason they’d been placed on teams more often then not, they combined perfectly and the crowd went nuts for smoke screen kills. No one saw their abilities too powerful together and it always added and extra thrill to watch the enemy teams scrambled around. Unaware of the nearby hunter. And yet, they’d botched it.  
It made sense she picked it up right away, nothing slipped past her and she always took the chance to lecture her teammates. Even Caustic, who was years older than her, would get a good lashing from time to time.  
“Bloodhound, you’re not paying attention are you, what is up with you.” She unfolded her arms, now tapping her foot against the ground lightly.  
“I don’t know…” they answered as genuinely as possibly. “I feel, blind. Like I’m missing something, I fear the Allfather has forsaken me,”  
Anita narrowed her eyes. Another step closer.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” She grabbed ahold of one of the flat, green disks that lain across the strap on their chest.  
This was weird, way too weird. Bloodhound was used to curious Fledglings touching their armor, or at least they put up with it. Sometimes Elliot would grab onto Bloodhound or pretty much any other legend, like back in the drop ship. They’d gotten used to that too. However, Anita touching them was something different.  
The only time they’d gotten close to touching was when driving a revive syringe through the other’s sternum. Not exactly the most friendly of gestures.  
The two of them were quiet for a long moment, Anita still grabbing ahold of the disks, running her fingers across them. Bloodhound studied her face for a moment, now she looked distracted, like her body was right here but her mind a mile away.  
“Anita,” they whispered, snapping her back into reality.  
She cleared her throat and released the disk on their chest. Backing away a few steps before speaking again.  
“Sorry, let's go back to Elliot, I want to finish whatever he couldn’t,” she turned around and began to walk away.  
Bloodhound touched the disk on their chest, the one Anita had been holding onto just a second before, and followed after her.  
What awaited them was a complete surprise. He left. Elliot had left.  
Only a half finished glass and a napkin note that read ‘got bored waiting. lock the door when you leave pls,’ written in crayon remained.  
Anita looked at Bloodhound and shrugged, sitting down.  
“No point in wasting a good tap,” she mumbled, already bringing the glass to her lips.  
Bloodhound slowly slid into the seat next to Anita, her legs were sticking out slightly and nearly avoided brushing against Bloodhound as they sat down.  
Anita set the glass down and looked at Bloodhound again. The awkward silence cut between them and slid into Bloodhound like a freshly sharpened knife. Anita was starting to look a mix of tipsy and almost uncomfortable. As if something was nagging at the back of her mind. Bloodhound felt it too. They like they needed to stop the silence. Stand up, or start another conversation, maybe call the robot that was still around for some reason.  
Bloodhound was about to raise their hand to catch the MRVN’s attention when suddenly Anita’s hand flew out from her side. Grabbing Bloodhound’s half raised hand.  
Bloodhound stared into her green eyes, they were somehow hard and almost surprised at the same time. As if even she wasn’t expecting what had just happened.  
Anita swallowed and took Bloodhound’s hand in her own. Her hand was extremely warm, they could feel it through the gloves they wore. It almost felt like holding onto a hand warmer after venturing into a snow storm.  
“Félagi, what are you doing? Are you okay?” They asked concerned, giving Anita’s hand the smallest of squeezes.  
“Shh, I just need this for a second,” she mumbled, pulling Bloodhound a little closer.  
What was she doing, how many drinks had she had? Not long ago she was calling Elliot a light weight, now three and a half drinks later and she’s trying to hit on the deadliest Apex Legend.  
Bloodhound felt the urge to pull away, but something about sitting there, with Anita was captivating. There was pain in her eyes and every time she squeezed Bloodhound’s hand a little harder, or pulled them an inch closer, she bit her cheek.  
After several minutes of sitting there, anchored to each other, Anita seemed to regain some of her awareness. She suddenly pulled her hand away, moving as far back from her seat as she could without falling off or looking ridiculous.  
Not wasting her breath on words, she stood up and began to head for the door.  
Now it was Bloodhound’s turn to act irrationally. They reached out and tugged on the back of Anita’s sleeve. She paused but didn’t turn around, she just stood rigid in the middle of the walkway, Bloodhound holding her clothing lightly.  
“Come, sit. Talk with me about what is wrong,” they cooed, pulling lightly on Anita’s sleeve. Their voice, even when muffled by the mask was calm and collected, despite what had just happened. Another light tug and Anita slowly turned around, Bloodhound’s arm dropping.  
Anita grabbed the attention of the robot and ordered another drink, sitting down next to Bloodhound once more. No one said anything as she began sipping from the beverage she’d ordered. When she has half finished, number four, she spoke again.  
“Everything was fine in the arena, for me at least. You and Mirage, that’s a different story. He fell apart then got his shit together, then you had your shit together and got sloppy.” She sipped again, not sugar coating her words at all.  
“Now I’m falling apart, I don’t know what’s up. It’s like a chain reaction or something. Back in the drop ship, when we were pulling away and Mirage grabbed me.” She stopped, Bloodhound’s hand was on her own once more.  
“Continue, I am listening,” they whispered when she stopped, they watched as Anita slipped her hand into their own.  
“I don’t know, I think I need to do some training or something,” she mumbled, looking at the clock.  
“It is late, and you have had more than enough to drink. Come to my place, we can celebrate our victory and recollect in a more private place,” they tugged on Anita’s arm, leading her up.  
Anita obliged. Was she really about to do this?

No one had been inside Bloodhound’s assigned apartment, as far as she was concerned. She’d seen them in several other Apex Legend’s apartments not long after joining. Usually standing in the corner watching before leaving. Occasionally they’d strike up a conversation with one of the legends, herself included. But no one had been invited to their own place.  
Until now of course.  
Like all the other Apex apartments, it was large with a small second layer. The layout was the same and they were given the basics, but Legends were free to spend their own cash to buy whatever else they desired. Bloodhound’s apartment was quite empty, almost nothing had been added.  
A few plants in the corner, a large bird cage with a blanket over it, and blackout curtains on every single window was all she could spot right away.  
Bloodhound sat down on the couch they were given, a simple creamy beige one that Anita had kept as well.  
They hooked their hands around the back of the couch so they were rooted in place.  
Anita glanced around the apartment one more time before shuffling over to Bloodhound and the couch. She stood before her host for a moment, unsure of what to do. Anita was still in her arena clothes, as was Bloodhound. Dusty and covered in blood.  
Bloodhound looked at Anita for a moment before pulling themself up a bit.  
“I have a wardrobe, I can get you something to wear you know,” they offered, watching as Anita looked towards upstairs, where the bed was kept.  
“Go on, I have nothing to hide. Help yourself to whatever is comfortable, you are my guest after all.” They gestured towards the stairs with a quick flick of their head.  
Anita nodded and headed up the steps, her footsteps slowly fading as she reached the top. They could hear her awkwardly shuffling around upstairs for a few minutes, amused.  
After a long pause, the footsteps returned with Anita. Dressed in a tight shirt and form fitting shorts. Bloodhound and Anita were nearly the same size, so it was no wonder everything was only a little to small for her.  
Bloodhound watched as Anita began walking towards them, any hint of awkwardness was wiped clean from her face. She looked almost dedicated.  
Bloodhound cocked their head, amused once more.  
“You may sleep down here if you wi—“ they cut themself off as Anita stood right in front of them. Their knees practically touching each other.  
Bloodhound opened their mouth to speak, but the words were ripped straight out of their mouth as Anita slid onto them.  
Embarrassed and not entirely sure what to think, Bloodhound sat there, absolutely dumbfounded as Anita sat on their lap. She was slightly larger, her legs spilled over ever so slightly so she was practically straddling Bloodhound.  
“Vinur minn, you're not sober, are you sure you’re thinking right?” They asked, their arms still hooked tightly against the back of the couch.  
Anita nodded and leaned in slightly, their foreheads almost touched, as hers pressed against the visor covering Bloodhound’s mask.  
Bloodhound slowly slid their hands forward, unhooking them from behind the couch. They lightly touched Anita’s side.  
She was tipsy, but not drunk. She was also a fully grown woman and knew what she was doing. Yet, this still felt wrong. Bloodhound felt like they were taking advantage of Anita while she was weak.  
They came here to talk, and have a safe place to sleep, not to do whatever Anita was trying to accomplish…  
Anita arms wrapped around Bloodhound’s neck, she stared into their hollow glass eyes.  
“I wish I could see what’s behind your mask, will you take it off?” She asked, moving one arm to tilt Bloodhound’s face up slightly. She could do it, she could rip their mask off right now and expose them. Instead, her fingers traced along the edges of the mask.  
Bloodhound sighed slowly and heavily, but shook their head.  
“I cannot do that.” was all they said, their head was tilted ever so slightly.  
Even if the mask wasn’t coming off, Anita could feel the light pressure of Bloodhound’s fingers against the fabric of her shirt.  
She traced her fingers against Bloodhound’s mask once more, dragging her skin across every surface she found, or divot she discovered. One arm still wrapped around their neck, as the other explored Bloodhound’s mask.  
As her fingers wandered, so did theirs.  
Bloodhound ran their fingers across Anita’s back for a moment, going over each ridge of her spine until they reached the base of her neck, then back down again.  
They slowly moved their hands to her hips. As Anita moved, the shirt would shift slightly upwards, exposing her dark flesh. Bloodhound ran their fingers over her warm skin for a moment. Their hands resting against her hips and waist.  
Anita moved across Bloodhound’s lap, their stomachs pressed together for a moment as Anita moved in closer.  
It was a bit of an awkward fit, with Anita being taller and on top, she had to arch her back and lean down, pulling away slightly. Planting a soft kiss on the filter of Bloodhound’s mask.  
Bloodhound sighed deeply once more, relaxing as Anita continued to kiss along their mask. Retracing the steps her fingers had laid out.  
She had no idea what she was doing. She’d been with other people of course, but never anyone like Bloodhound. She felt she had to go so slow with them. As if being aggressive would scare them away. Which it probably would considering how new their relationship was.  
Hours ago, they were murdering fellow competitors, and now, they were lightly brushing against each other. As if one swift move would kill the other.  
“Will the mask ever come off?” She asked, pulling away from the kisses, Bloodhound only chuckled quietly.  
Anita, unsatisfied pressed against Bloodhound lightly, her fingers fiddling with the fur around their neck.  
“I asked you a question soldier.” She ran her fingers across the cold metal once more. For something so static looking, Anita swore she could feel the amusement radiating off of Bloodhound.  
“Patience, kæru,” they whispered, finally slipping their hands under Anita’s shirt.  
A trill shot through her as she felt the cold rubber of the gloves connect with her warm sides.  
Bloodhound could feel Anita pressing against them once more, almost in a needy way. Which is extremely amusing to the tracker.  
Bloodhound adjusted their position so Anita slid back slightly, leaving open air between the two. Not wasting a second, Bloodhound’s hands began to travel further along her body. Stopping at the bottom of her rib cage.  
As they began to glide over the bones of her rib cage, they were hit with another wave of guilt. Was this really the right thing to do?  
Before Bloodhound could delay any longer Anita got tired, sliding their hands along her chest herself. Anita’s breasts were soft, and slightly larger than her constricting suit showed.  
They ran their hands over her soft tissue for a moment before suddenly stopping. They pulled their hands away from her chest and pulled them in close.  
“It’s late, we should be heading to bed now,” they mumbled, preparing to push themself up.  
Anita looked extremely disappointed, but she slid off of Bloodhound without complaining.  
Bloodhound stood up and headed for the stairs. Stopping at the bottom and looking back at Atina for a moment.  
“Are you coming elskan?” They asked, gesturing towards the stairs.


End file.
